


First Outing with Uncle Sherlock

by Blonde_Whovian



Series: One Father for a Daughter [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beekeeping, Bees, Eleanor has a big heart, Eleanor is a nerd, Family Feels, Honey, Humpback Whale, Rosie is a bit of a princess, Science, Science Museum - Freeform, Sherlock is a great uncle, Sick Mycroft, farm, tea making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_Whovian/pseuds/Blonde_Whovian





	1. Chapter 1

Eleanor had never been allowed to hang out with her Uncle. Well, not without her father with them. But today was special. Her father was sick as a dog and couldn't take her to the science museum like he promised. Uncle Sherlock had heard and decided that it would be a great idea to take his niece and John's daughter Rosie together. And that's exactly what they did.  
-  
The doorbell rang and Eleanor popped up saying goodbye to the caretaker of the house, who was currently busy taking care of Mycroft and ran to the door with her bookbag in hand. "Uncle Sherlock!"

Her Uncle stared down at her and offered his hand to Eleanor. "Say hi to Rosie and Mr. John, Eleanor. Your father believes manners are important."

The little girl pouted and then smiled brightly at the pair. "Hi, Rosie! Hi, Mr. John!" They said hello and then they were on their way, Eleanor spouting facts about humpback whales to Rosie.

When arriving, Rosie walked through quietly through the displays with John, listening to him read the signs for her, very delicate and calm. That. Was not Eleanor. She. Was. Everywhere. Sherlock just followed her, supplying information about each thing she got interested in all the while sneaking photos to keep and send to Mycroft.

As soon as Sherlock's niece saw the whale exhibit that was it. Her eyes glued onto it and looked to Sherlock for the okay before racing over and looking at the different sizes of the whale. "I'm learning to read Uncle Sherlock! I can understand most of this information about Humpback Whales, but some I don't understand. What's that number and the word after?"

Sherlock smiled and looked down, "This says, Humpback Whales don't have teeth, they have 270-400 Baleen Plates that hang from each side of the upper jaw. They use these so krill don't escape from their mouths." Eleanor stared in awe and gently touched the sample of a plate and yanked her hand away.

"It's smoother and sharper than I thought. Is that normal?" Sherlock just nodded and she studied it for a long while before intently looking at the scale of whale tails. Eleanor spent 3 hours getting every little bit of information out of the display and Sherlock as possible. By then, it was time to go and her Uncle promised they would come back tomorrow to see the rest of the museum.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Sherlock has a special surprise place for Eleanor after John and Rosie went home.

Eleanor was excited about Uncle Sherlock's next surprise. Apparently, it was going to be fun with a slight edge of danger, so when they were driving out to the country the girl couldn't help but stare out the window. Of course, there wasn't much to see; just rolling green hills with the occasional mound of rocks and wild animals. The drive took forever and Eleanor had fallen asleep by the time the small SUV pulled to a stop.

"Eleanor. Niece dearest, wake up." It was Uncle Sherlock, with the back door open and her seat belt unbuckled. "Eleanor we have arrived. Welcome to Buzzing Farms."

She pulled herself out of the farm and looked out to a broad field with dark lush grass and wildflowers covering the land to the forest line. It was like a beautiful paradise. The soil was obviously traveled often as it was dried out to a light brown and packed in, not even ant hills could be seen from her point of view. Eleanor watched as the ground changed from the dirt to level concrete with cold air around her. Oh, she was in a store and Uncle Sherlock was chatting to someone. The man seemed to know Sherlock well because he was talking to Sherlock like an old friend. He was taller than her Uncle, which was surprising but was obviously older from the mass of wrinkles he seemed to be. The young girl only began to tune in when they arrived in another room with large white suits with cool helmets. There was even one sized for her!

Sherlock had found the one in Eleanor's size and smiled, "Now you need to put this on and keep it all on before, during, and after we are taking care of bees. If you don't and you get stung excessively you can go into anaphylactic shock. Mycroft would especially kill me if that happened, so let's avoid it yes?" Eleanor nodded and got in the suit scrunching around when it felt awkward.

"Uncle Sherlock this is too heavy." She whined sitting down as she observed her uncle pull out a slot full of honey. He looked over and smiled gently placing the slot in a structure that let the honey drip down into a jar then plopped next to his niece. 

"Well remember what I said? You can't take it off just yet. While this honey is dripping into that jar, why don't we go to one of the harvested apiaries and look at all the bees at work hmm?" Eleanor seemed to like that notion and jumped up grabbing her relative's hand and pulling, even as her feet made no progress until he stood. 

Watching bees had taught Eleanor something. Animals? They're wonderful and mesmerizing. "Uncle Sherlock? C-can you buy me a book about honey bees?" The man nodded and that was that.

-

It was dinner time when Sherlock took Eleanor home to where Mycroft was passed out on the sofa. That's where she had a grand idea and raced to the kitchen. "Uncle Sherlock I need help with boiling the water and getting the tea leaves!" There was where Sherlock realized her goal. Eleanor was going to make her father tea which seemed easy enough. Both went through the movements up until Eleanor grabbed the jar of honey they had collected that day, using the honey wand to drizzle in honey to a soothing camomile tea. 

"Daddy. Dad. Wake up." The girl persisted as he groggily opened his eyes and she held out the cup of tea she created. "I made you tea! Well, Uncle Sherlock helped me with a lot, but I collected the honey from Buzzing Farms so its fresh honey and the tea is nice and warm the way you like it!" Mycroft smiled tiredly and sat up, taking the teacup and glancing at Sherlock who seemed rather proud of himself that Eleanor liked him. When the ill man took a sip he smiled. It was delicious tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this was so late! School got hectic so I /finally/ got something out on this series. Tell me what you think! I took someone's advice about doing something with bees, so I went for it. Any other ideas for Eleanor's grand adventures through life? Comment below!  
> -  
> By the way, I'm thinking about posting a full Original Work that I have been writing in my spare time? What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I might be adding a second chapter to see the rest of the museum, but I don't know if it will be today or next week or whenever. We'll see. I'd love to hear from you! Please leave a comment and an idea of a major life event!


End file.
